Как могло бы быть
by Mashulika
Summary: Как могла бы пройти первая встреча Гарри с Роном и Гермионой на площади Гриммо, если бы он был чуть более жестким и рассудительным…


**Как могло бы быть…**

**Автор: ****Corwalch**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал**: **http : / / hpfandom (dot) net / eff / viewstory (dot) php?sid = 34879**

**Переводчик****:** Sidzuka (Mashulika)

**Бета****: **Helen Rush

**Жанр****: **General

**Рейтинг****: **K (G)

**Размер: **мини

**Статус: **Закончен

**Дисклаймер:** Весь мир ГП принадлежит Роулинг. Рассказ принадлежит автору. Буквы – Алфавиту. Я же только перевожу.

**Предупреждение:** AU.

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Аннотация: **Как могла бы пройти первая встреча Гарри с Роном и Гермионой на площади Гриммо, если бы он был чуть более жестким и рассудительным…

Гарри стоял в обшарпанном и темном коридоре второго этажа, где его оставила спускающаяся вниз миссис Уизли. На автомате парень подошел к указанной женщиной двери, но как только его рука легла на ручку в форме змеи, он начал сомневаться и спорить сам с собой, следует ли ему открыть ее или нет. Теперь, находясь в том же доме, что и его друзья, Гарри не был уверен, что настолько горит желанием встретиться с Роном или Гермионой.

На протяжении всего лета они дразнили его намеками о происходящем в мире, при этом заявляя, что не имеют права рассказать больше, так как сову могут перехватить. Письма Рона вызвали у парня ощущение, что его друг наконец-то оказался на голову выше, чем Гарри. Ведь он знал что-то, что было неизвестно Мальчику-Который-Выжил. И хотя письма Рона выглядели дружелюбными, но, казалось, их смысл сводился к одному: _Я знаю то, что ты не знаешь… На-на-нана!_ И Гарри был бы рад признать, что он углядел в письмах то, чего не было, но, учитывая поведение Рона перед первым туром, парень начал сомневаться. У него сложилось впечатление, что единственная причина, по которой Рон все-таки решил извиниться перед ним после первого тура, - это осознание рыжим парнем, что его слава как лучшего друга Мальчика-Который-Выжил быстро пройдет, если он этого не сделает. Гарри справился с драконом, тогда как многие… и Рон, скорее всего, в том числе… ожидали его провала.

Письма Гермионы также носили оттенок самоуверенности, но другой направленности. Они вызывали ощущение, что вдобавок к тому, что ей известны некоторые вещи, неизвестные парню, она считала себя вправе указывать ему, что делать. И это проскальзывало в письмах в виде фраз: _Не совершай глупостей! _или _ Держись подальше от неприятностей!_ Гарри всегда старался держаться подальше от неприятностей! Но, не смотря на все его усилия, проблемы всегда его находили. И ему никогда не нравилось самоуверенное отношение Гермионы, если она узнавала что-то, что другим неизвестно. Но парень всегда молчал о своих чувствах, ибо она была его другом. В каком-то смысле, девушка во многом походила на Дадли. Но вместо того, что причинить боль, если ты не выполняешь ее пожеланий, Гермиона начинала придираться и постоянно донимать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не сдашься и не выполнишь то, что она от тебя хочет, только ради того, чтобы снова остаться в мире и покое.

Решив немного оттянуть время, Гарри отпустил ручку и начал поворачиваться, но именно в этот момент внезапно открылась дверь, и на парня налетел лохматый вихрь.

- О, прошу прощения. – Извинилась Гермиона. А потом, поняв, кто перед ней, бросилась обратно в комнату и крикнула: – Гарри! Рон, Гарри здесь!

Девушка едва не сломала Гарри ребра, так сильно его обнимая и, одновременно с этим, затаскивая в комнату.

- Рад тебя видеть, дружище. – Поприветствовал его Рон с обязательным хлопком по спине, как только девушка отпустила Гарри.

- Когда тебя доставили сюда, Гарри? – Что бы ни собирался сказать Рон, его перебил голос Гермионы. – Как ты? Спорю, что ты зол на нас, не так ли? Мы хотели тебе все рассказать, но Дамблдор взял с нас обещание, что мы не будем этого делать. Он сказал, что пока ты не будешь находиться в безопасном месте, тебе лучше ничего не знать. И он был **прав.** Дементоры нашли тебя, хотя дом твоей семьи и находился под постоянным наблюдением, дабы оберегать твою безопасность.

Гарри лишь хмыкнул на это заявление. _Безопасность? Гермиона действительно считает, что он находился в безопасности в доме Дурслей? В каком сказочном мире она живет?_

- Честно говоря, Гермиона, я не назвал бы постоянно пьяного вора надежной охраной. И если остальные из так называемой охраны хоть чем-то похожи на него, то я был бы в большей безопасности перед голодным тигром. И при этом я даже не упомянул о том, как мило они заботились о моей безопасности от **любящей** семьи.

- Им было приказано не приближаться к дому, – ответил Рон. – Только охранять тебя, когда ты снаружи. По словам Дамблдора, кровная защита будет обеспечивать твою безопасность, пока ты в доме.

- Когда-нибудь мы с Дамблдором обязательно сядем и поговорим на тему, что же все-таки означает слово «безопасность», – Гарри отнюдь не выглядел довольным.

- Но теперь ты здесь, и это решает все проблемы.

Гарри заметил, что, говоря это, Гермиона выглядела слегка разочарованной. Вероятно, с ее точки зрения, ему не позволялось не соглашаться с великим и могущественным Дамблдором. Ну, и черт с ней!

- Извини, дружище. Но мы не рассказывали тебе ничего, ведь Дамблдор взял с нас слово, что если мы хоть о чем-то упомянем, и сову перехватят… - Заговорил Рон, когда повисшая в комнате тишина стала слишком уж неловкой. - Пресса старается выставить его выжившим из ума стариком, а тебя - ищущим внимания лжецом. И Дамблдор не хочет давать им еще больше поводов. Если Волшебный мир узнает, что тебя охраняют двадцать четыре часа в сутки из-за Сам-Знаешь-Кого, то этого будет достаточно, чтобы вас обоих заперли в Св.Мунго в отделение с особо повышенной защитой.

Гарри кивнул, что вызвало у Рона вздох облегчения: теперь-то все вернется на круги своя. Однако Гарри сказал:

- Что ж, вы сделали свой выбор. Теперь моя очередь его делать.

- О чем ты говоришь? – Почти в один голос воскликнули Рон и Гермиона. – Какой выбор?

- Вы выбрали Дамблдора, а не меня. – Медленно, словно разговаривая с ребенком, объяснил Гарри. – Вы предпочли ничего мне не говорить в обмен на те крохи информации, что вам предоставлял Дамблдор, вместо того, чтобы отказаться от этого «знания» и сохранить мою веру в вас. Теперь мне предстоит решить, следует ли идти на риск и оставить вас своими друзьями. Ведь вы опять можете поступить подобным образом, если директор скажет вам держать что-то от меня в тайне. Один раз вы уже совершили это, а значит, не увидите проблем сделать это второй раз.

- О, Гарри! Все было совсем не так! – Возразила девушка. – Мы собирались сказать тебе, но не могли этого сделать совиной почтой, ведь ее могли перехватить.

- И **ты** не знаешь, как написать письмо, прилепить на него марку и послать по **почте**, Гермиона? Ты же магглорожденная ведьма, разве нет? Ты просто обязана знать, как отправлять письма по почте, – напомнил ей Гарри. - Черт возьми, даже миссис Уизли умеет посылать письма по почте, хотя и наклеивает слишком много марок на конверт. Так почему же ты не смогла сделать этого, даже если это означало создание третьей стороны? Я думал, ты считаешься самой умной ведьмой нашего возраста. Но, похоже, это утверждение потеряло свою актуальность, если ты не сумела вспомнить, как же все-таки отправить письмо.

Для Гарри стало понятно, что упоминание о воспитании Гермионы в маггловском мире и о том, что она должна знать, как и что делается у магглов, заставило девушку растеряться, ибо она несколько раз открывала и закрывала рот, пыталась придумать подходящий ответ.

- Гарри, – Рон никак не мог понять, почему его приятель так по-свински себя ведет. – Дамблдор велел нам молчать, пока тебя не переправят сюда. Если бы мы не согласились, то не узнали бы ничего, а значит, и ты также не смог бы ничего узнать о происходящем.

- Думаю, я бы предпочел подобный расклад, – возразил Гарри, – …чем знание о том, что когда придется делать выбор, мои _**друзья **_ выберут Дамблдора, а не меня.

И Гарри вышел из комнаты прежде, чем кто-либо из них смог сказать хоть слово.


End file.
